


When I lost you

by The_Unicorn_Is_Totally_Phansome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unicorn_Is_Totally_Phansome/pseuds/The_Unicorn_Is_Totally_Phansome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry reflects on when he really lost Draco (can work with romione / harmony / dramione / Bellatrix/Harry as well)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I lost you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oakstone730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakstone730/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Twist of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473335) by [Oakstone730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakstone730/pseuds/Oakstone730). 



> This is just a little poem thing inspired by 'Twist Of Fate' by oakstone730, check it out, it's an amazing story with some serious feels!

You took my heart with your perfect hair and shining eyes,  
They don't shine as much anymore,  
Not after he died,  
He helped us both realise who we were,  
You were mine,  
I was yours,  
Not anymore.

We can't I know,  
Too dangerous, too risky,  
Your perfect hair and your shining eyes,  
No, they don't shine anymore,  
Now we don't have him, now we don't have each other,  
Many hearts were broken that day,  
But ours were broken deeper.

The broken ones, broken further,  
Now we don't have him,  
Now we don't have each other.

Your perfect hair and your shining eyes,  
They don't shine anymore and won't shine again,  
You were beaten that day on the tower,  
You were broken that day in the manor,  
You were gone that day when the light was defeated,  
No, you were gone since the day the darkness returned,  
The day we lost him,  
And the day we lost each other.

The broken ones, broken further,  
We will never win,  
we will never have each other.


End file.
